micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/11 July 2014
23:25:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 23:25:31 -!- AmericaNorth has joined Special:Chat 23:25:31 -!- AmericaNorth has joined Special:Chat 23:25:59 -!- AmericaNorth has joined Special:Chat 23:26:27 -!- AmericaNorth has joined Special:Chat 23:26:28 -!- AmericaNorth has joined Special:Chat 23:26:41 -!- AmericaNorth has joined Special:Chat 23:30:15 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 23:31:07 -!- AmericaNorth has joined Special:Chat 23:31:21 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 23:31:22 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 23:31:48 -!- AmericaNorth has left Special:Chat 23:45:08 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 23:45:34 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 00:18:11 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 00:18:37 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 01:20:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 01:48:32 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 01:50:22 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 02:06:08 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 02:10:40 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 02:10:45 o/ 02:10:52 Oh...hi 02:10:55 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 02:11:00 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 02:11:01 "Oh.. hi". 03:00:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 03:00:34 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:00:58 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:01:46 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:02:42 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 03:02:44 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:03:32 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:04:18 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:05:09 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:05:42 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 03:06:05 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 03:06:13 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:06:15 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:07:04 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:07:59 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 03:55:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 03:57:16 -!- Zatoka Nation has joined Special:Chat 04:14:56 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:15:02 -!- Zatoka Nation has left Special:Chat 04:15:24 -!- Zatoka Nation has joined Special:Chat 04:15:50 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:16:20 o/ 04:16:28 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:17:15 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:18:02 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:18:51 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:18:52 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 04:19:47 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 04:46:18 -!- Zatoka Nation has left Special:Chat 06:35:13 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 07:22:29 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 07:22:35 Hello. 07:45:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 09:50:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 14:10:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 14:10:46 Somebodyball is best sport, 14:11:07 Trophyfish2 Johnson is my skype. 14:11:14 ok 14:18:27 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 14:18:31 Hi. 14:18:40 o/ 14:18:53 -!- OrangeHills has joined Special:Chat 14:18:57 o/ 14:19:00 Da'wegs Jitwebük! o/ 14:19:37 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 14:19:38 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 14:19:40 I am in skype with Austrar and Smithville currently, as well as Sabovia, so I may go in and out of chat 14:19:54 Hi. 14:20:32 Yep 14:20:39 Same with me 14:21:26 Same. 14:21:30 Anyone good at making CoAs or Music? xD 14:22:12 A coat of arms, yes. 14:22:28 Okay 14:23:17 I know for a fact that PrinceAugustine is good at making Flags and Symbols. 14:23:27 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 14:23:30 Hello. 14:23:32 Da'wegs! o/ 14:23:33 o/ 14:24:25 Hi 14:24:28 It has a lot of requirements :/ 14:24:35 (dem Radonics) 14:25:20 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 14:25:24 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 14:26:10 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 14:26:38 So.... 14:27:01 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 14:27:02 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 14:27:05 Wb 14:27:50 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 14:30:10 Hmm 14:30:28 Hmm? 14:30:44 I'm bored :P 14:30:56 Luxor 14:31:31 Are you good at making CoAs? 14:31:55 Not at all, heh. 14:32:00 oh :( 14:32:08 Ever seen Lurk's? 14:32:08 :( 14:32:13 Whoops 14:32:15 Pretty much the same for all these years. 14:32:28 Pretty much just edited version of some Russian institution. 14:32:33 I have no idea which it was. 14:32:40 -!- King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset has left Special:Chat 14:32:50 -!- King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset has joined Special:Chat 14:32:56 Ah 14:33:13 My internet sucks -_- 14:33:58 -!- OrangeHills has left Special:Chat 14:34:00 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 14:34:04 SKYRIM FTW 14:34:07 Brb 14:34:11 killing dragons 14:37:25 my home in skyrim is filled with books and armour :P 14:38:20 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 14:38:25 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 14:39:13 bbl 14:42:06 -!- Mig2004 has joined Special:Chat 14:42:25 Hello 14:42:30 o/ 14:42:44 You're still here? 14:43:24 Hello 14:43:40 Anyone here 14:43:50 -!- Mig2004 has left Special:Chat 14:45:38 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 14:45:39 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 14:46:32 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 14:46:33 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 14:46:59 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 14:47:00 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 14:49:15 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 14:53:43 -!- King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset has left Special:Chat 16:30:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 16:40:25 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 16:53:58 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 16:54:24 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 17:17:32 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:22:25 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 17:22:52 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 17:45:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 18:51:13 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 18:51:40 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 19:14:08 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 19:17:28 -!- FosterIslandRepublic has joined Special:Chat 19:17:35 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 19:17:53 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 19:18:18 -!- FosterIslandRepublic has left Special:Chat 19:21:19 ? 19:21:28 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 19:25:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 19:25:16 Hello bot ! 19:30:14 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 19:30:19 o/ 19:30:20 o/ 19:30:27 Good evening. 19:30:51 Currently my nation is about to go to war . . . 19:30:59 Oh joy of joy, against whom? 19:31:25 The New Order of America, due to declaring war on our ally and being extremely aggressive to us 19:32:03 Ah I see. Theirs is another of lots of nations coming in making shitty pages 19:32:18 Apologies for using shitty, that wasnt directed towards a user 19:32:20 just the pages. 19:32:47 Yes, they apparently have a tank. Well, we have a hulk 19:33:33 Well not really, but we have a guy that could be the hulk 19:34:51 Interesting.... 19:36:07 They also estimate some ridiculous nuclear bomb counts. I highly doubt they'll even be able to manufacture a microwave 19:40:09 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 19:40:54 -!- Commandante has joined Special:Chat 19:40:58 Hey ! 19:42:59 Hello ! 19:43:27 o/ 19:43:41 How are you ? 19:43:49 Soika, you're leader of a nation ? 19:43:54 Okay I guess 19:45:29 -!- Commandante has left Special:Chat 19:45:48 -!- Commandante has joined Special:Chat 19:45:48 -!- Commandante has joined Special:Chat 19:45:49 -!- Commandante has joined Special:Chat 19:45:49 -!- Commandante has joined Special:Chat 19:45:52 -!- Commandante has joined Special:Chat 19:46:47 -!- Commandante has left Special:Chat 19:47:27 I am. 19:48:23 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 19:48:29 Hello 19:48:38 Heello 19:49:44 o/ 19:50:52 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 19:51:16 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 19:53:43 test 19:53:46 k 19:54:26 We have decided to let Bromenia joined the NFT 19:54:39 (y) 19:54:41 They will play in Group E of Qualifying 19:54:47 I see. 19:54:53 We're working on a new page at the moment. 19:55:06 Oh yeah, you got rid of the old one 19:59:54 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 20:03:18 Does Bromenia have a FA Logo? 20:03:47 No, i'll work on one soon. 20:05:31 Group E : Bromenia 20:05:38 Unironic Empire 20:05:42 Reznek 20:05:55 Taipan 20:07:43 Taipan? 20:07:46 Urm. 20:07:58 I thought they didn't exist anymore... 20:11:55 Under a new name yes 20:12:09 They are signed up as Taipan though 20:18:04 So is that the Empire of China? 20:25:09 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 20:26:15 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 20:35:09 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 21:47:55 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 21:49:42 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 2014 07 11